Midnight Memories
by funnyar
Summary: Como la vida de Alguien, puede cambiar despues de la muerte de Alguien tan Importante. Cosas extrañas me estan pasando.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

* * *

><p>Había pasado 3 horas desde que se había acabado la clase de Psicología se encontraba en la Azotea del colegio. La verdad no le importaba las otras materias. Escucho las Puertas Abrirse y giro la Cabeza, hay la Vio, parada con la Sonrisa mas Hipócrita Que pudo darle en ese momento.<p>

-Sakura-

-Que Quieres Ino-

-La verdad es que quería saber si asistirás a las Fiesta de Kiba ?- pregunta Ino

-Noc. La Verdad no tengo ganas de salir hoy-

-Vamos Sakura. Dime que te está pasando se que estas así por lo de Anko-Sensei pero YA Basta! No soporto verte así, Faltar a las clases es Algo, pero evitarnos es Otra Cosas, recuerda que te Amamos y que somos tus Amigos.-

-Sí, Amigos- esa palabra resonaba en su mente, una y otra vez

Ino era su amiga de hace unos 2 años, la había conocido cuando fue hacer las pruebas para porristas, Ino era hermosa, Pero hace unas semanas atrás sentía que Ino le escondía Algo, no sabía porque pero le causaba escalofríos pensar que su mejor amiga tramara algo. No confiaba en nadie, la vida le había enseñado a ser fuerte y trataba de no relacionarse o conformar una amistad con personas que al fin y al cabo no sabían el significado de la promesa de ser Amigos.

_No traiciones y no te dejes traicionar._ Esa fría oración recorría por toda su mente.

Habían pasado Aproximadamente 30 min, Había sonado el timbre de receso y se dirigió a la cafetería. En la mesa del centro se encontraba sus amigos Le hicieron una señal con la mano para decirle donde se encontraban; Camino a paso lento y pudo ver quien se encontraba.

-Hola Sakura-Chan- Dijo Tente

-Hola Chicos-

-Hola- dijeron Todos

-Sakura Vas a ir siempre a la fiesta que daré Hoy-Pregunta Kiba

-Veremos.-

Así Fueron Pasando las siguientes clases, Todo en su Vida era Monótono y Aburrido desde la muerte de su tutora Anko, como Ino pensaba que lo superaría, solo habían pasado 7 meses desde esa tragedia, parecía que todos hubieran olvidado, algo tan trágico y trauman te. Encontrar a La Única persona que te había Acogido dado un hogar, descuartizada en la sala, como Ellos esperaban que lo superara, no podía hacer como si nada.

Se encontraba caminando a su departamento solo faltaban unas cuantas cuadras, cuando sintió que alguien la estaba siguiendo intento adelantar los pasos y aun así seguía sintiendo que la estaban siguiendo, cuando se detuvo se dio cuenta que era tarde, estaba en medio de la calle.

Sin darse cuenta se aproximaba un carro, no supo, porque no podía moverse.

Escucho que alguien se reía.

Todo paso tan rápido, de pronto sintió como jalaba Bruscamente de su brazo, Luego escucho como el Carro se estrellaba contra el semáforo. Decido darle una mirada a quien la había salvado y pudo ver unos Ojos Azul Cielo.

-Gracias.-

Solo alcanzo a decir eso, el chico ya no estaba. Luego los paramédicos llegaron y, sin darse cuenta estaba rodeada de una multitud de personas, se dio cuenta que su amiga Temari estaba a su lado. Los paramédicos diagnosticaron que el hombre que se hallaba conduciendo estaba ebrio; le dijeron que tuvo mucha suerte.

Cuando llego a su departamento ya era tarde y pensó que lo mejor sería acostarse, hoy había sido un día muy estresante.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, se acostó en su cama cerro los ojos, Intento abrir los ojos, pero la cabeza le dolía demasiado.

Su celular vibraba, se dio cuenta que se había dormido, llevaba 2 horas dormida y, la persona que la llamaba era insistente, si era Ino le diría automáticamente que no estaba de humor para ir, a la fiesta de Kiba, contesto estaba un poco adormilada.

-Sakura-

-Hola Sakura, nena como estas?-

-No estoy de humor, Sai- le dolía la cabeza

-Si ya me di cuenta amargada, solo te llamaba para decirte que me abrieras la puerta llevo horas llamándote- colgó

Se levanto con pesadez de la cama, no quería ver a nadie hoy, pero que iba a hacer Sai estaba ya afuera. Aunque podría decirle que fuera a coger una de sus tantas.

-Sakurita- dice cantarinamente abrazándola

-Sai te eh dicho que no me llames así-

-Aish tan amable como siempre-

Sai se encontraba acotado en su cama, Pudo observar que Sai estaba muy arreglado, Ese idiota no la hará salir a ningún lado, le dolía demasiado la cabeza; a decir, verdad llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir pero tenía un presentimiento algo raro le pasaría si salía, después de lo ocurrido hoy y lo del chico que desapareció, no creí conveniente salir.

- Sakurita deja de mirarme con esa cara de pervertida que me da miedo-

- deja de ser tan estúpido Sai, es solo que siento que algo, Olvídalo-

- Que Algo? Sakura Dime Aun no confías en mi. Es por lo de Anko, nena me preocupo mucho por ti-

-Claro que confió en ti, Pero es una estupidez- Sai camina así donde ella y le toma el rostro

-Sakura todo lo que se refiere a ti y te preocupe no es una estupidez- Sakura lo miro sorprendida

Termino contándole todo lo que le pasó hasta lo de Ino, la verdad, se sintió mejor cuando termino de contarle todo a Sai. Hasta le se le había Quitado el dolor de cabeza.

-Qué tal si pedimos Comida China -

-Me parece bien, hay esta el número, llama-

Luego que Sai terminara de pedir la comida china, decidió darse una ducha.

Había Salido del Baño, cuando decidió asomare por el balcón, cuando sintió una fuerte brisa y hay lo vio. Un Chico del cabello Negro, Podría jurar que se parecía bastante a Sai, Tenia una Mirada penetrante sentía que él la estaba Examinando dentro de ella sentía que en la podía...

-Sakura ya llego la comida, sal ya a la sala-

Cuando Miro de nuevo ya no estaba, Algo raro le estaba pasando y, No sabía, si había sido su imaginación, se sentí mareada, que rayos le estaba pasando, desde cuando su Mente le jugaba ese tipo de bromas.

Ya arreglada, Vio a Sai, si tal vez le digo lo ocurrido me Crea, pensó.

_No lo hagas._ Una voz de donde venia, tal vez se estaba volviendo loca si tal vez era eso, necesita un buen psicólogo. Tal vez necesita ser internada como esa gente en las Películas de miedo.

-Sakura-

- Dime-

-Llevo rato hablándote, que te está pasando te noto más Distante-

-No es nada, es solo que creo que lo de hoy me ha estado afectando-

- Bueno. Si es eso porque no descansas yo limpiare esto y luego me Hire-

-Gracias Sai, Enserio pero mejor te ayudo y así terminamos mas rápido y te quedas. qué te parece?-

- Quien eres y que Hiciste con Sakura- Dijo en tono de burla

-Sai Deja el drama, solo es por hoy o prefieres Irte, Son las 1:00 am.-

-Shh ya Sakurita no me tienes que rogar-

-Idiota-

La Verdad era que no quería quedarse sola tenia tanto_miedo._Pero que le está pasando, Sintió un raro escalofrió que será esto un presentimiento.

* * *

><p>Reviews!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

* * *

><p>Cuando se despertó, Sai no estaba a su lado. Sintió un dulce olor que provenía de su cocina, decidió mejor lavarse la cara y luego ir a ver que era ese Aroma.<p>

Al Salir del Lavado, se dirigió a la cocina pudo ver los platos ubicados en la mesa con Un Vaso de Jugo de Naranja, Pudo ver a Sai moviéndose ágilmente en su cocina se veía tan Gracioso quien diría que ese es, el Sai que Había conocido hace 7 meses atrás, jamás podría creerlo si se lo contaran, es un Gran Amigo siempre estuvo Hay sin siquiera conocerla se acerco y le pidió ser su Amiga y desde entonces la ah estado Apoyando Incondicionalmente.

-Te Gusta lo que ves, Sakurita- dijo con Voz Provocativa

-Que Hablas enfermo- Estaba Sonrojada, me había Cachado viéndolo.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, me hace ver, que estoy Progresando en Regresar a la Sakura de la que me Había hablado Ino.-dijo Sai Sonriendo

-Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no le hagas caso a la Cerda de Ino-

-Cerda? La verdad Ino me parece muy Linda y, de Cerda no tiene nada.-

-Sai, no defiendas a la Marrana esa, Odio Cuando se pone a contarte una Sarta de Mentiras-

-No creo que Sea mentira, Sakura, puedo Preguntarte Algo- dijo Sai Cambio su expresión a una muy seria.

-Lo que Quieras.-

-Ayer, Dormida me dijiste que vistes a un tipo en tu ventana, Sakura Como era el Tipo.-

-Te lo dije.-Dije un Poco Alarmada- Lo siento Sai, Si vi Alguien pero creo que fue mi Imaginación, solo fue, un efecto de las Cortinas, Sabes por las Preocupaciones y los Problemas, además, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-Sakura no fue tu imaginación, yo también vi a alguien. Pero no quise Alarmarte, vi a un chico Rubio Coger hacia Tu cuarto.

Estaba Pasmada ¿Asustada?, no sé que es pero tengo muy mala espina de esto, no entiendo, un chico rubio, será el mismo chico que me salvo, pero en mi Departamento, nunca le dije donde vivía, jamás le dije mas allá que un simple Gracias, pero de todos modos, Quien era el Chico de mi Balcón, ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Por qué me está pasando esto?, ¿Quién es el Chico que me Salvo y Quien es el Chico de mi Balcón?

-Sai, no es nada.-

-Sakura no creo que esto sea nada, no pude dormir nada a noche.-

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde la charla que habíamos tenido Sai y yo. Todo empezaba a estar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Me encontraba en el Mall con Ino, Habíamos decido encontrarnos para ver una peli, que había Salido en Estreno de la Cual todo el mundo estaba Hablando, la verdad, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero sabía que Ino no permitiría que le Volviera a Cancelar.

-SAKURA.- Ino se encontraba a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

- Te escucho Ino.-

-Sí, Te creo. Haber dime que te decía.-

-Si lo Acepto, no te escucha, Dímelo de nuevo.-

-Te decía que ese chico, El pelirrojo que está sentado tres mesas antes de nosotros, no te ah quitado los ojos desde que entramos.- dijo Ino siendo Cautelosa.

Mire hacia, donde Ino me decía y pude notarlo, efectivamente me estaba viendo y no me quitaba la mirada, me había percatado de él, en Cuanto había entrado, pero creí que estaba viendo a Ino. Sin darme cuenta, el chico se había levantado acompañado con un chico del cabello blanco.

-Hola, Soy Sasori y el es Hidan, Llevamos un rato sentados en la mesa de Allá, viéndolas, queríamos saber si podíamos, invitarles, algo para beber, que dicen Solo Una Soda o un Jugo lo que sea.- Se Había sonrojado con lo último, bueno dejara que Ino decida, dirigí mi mirada hacia la de ella.

-Claro no, nos importaría tomen Asiento.- dijo Ino viendo a Hidan, el cual le dirigía la misma mirada.

Así pasamos el Rato, hablando con eso Chicos, los cual Sasori no dejaba de sacarme conversaciones y A mi me parecía muy Incomodo, Nos Acompañaron a ver la película y se ofrecieron a llevarnos pero preferí mejor Decirles que vivíamos cerca del Lugar y que no necesitábamos escoltas, aparentemente lo tomaron bien, nos pidieron nuestros números Ino le dio el suyo a Hidan, yo había dicho que no tenia Celular y como no había sacado mi celular en toda la Noche, Sasori Parecía Creerlo, se despidieron y se marcharon.

Así decidimos ir a mi departamento, Ino se quedaría a Dormir. Llevábamos caminando un par de cuadras solo falta unas 2 calles más y llegaríamos a mi hotel, de pronto, la extraña sensación de ser seguida me invadió de nuevo.

-Sakura, creo que fuiste mi Grosera con Sasori i, a mi me pareció muy interesada en ti.-

-Ino, podemos hablar de esto en el departamento, quiero llegar ya.-

Escuche unos pasos atrás de nosotras, así que decidí agarrarle la mano a Ino y, adelantar un poco los pasos, luego me di cuenta que en la siguiente cuadra había un par de chicos, fumando y tomando cerveza, me percate del rostro de Ino y vi que encendía su celular y me ensañaba la Hora faltaba 5min para que fueran las 11 de la noche. Al Pasar Casi llegar a donde estaban ellos, escuche q los pasos de atrás intentaban alcanzarnos.

-Que Hermosas, no lo crees Yuuto- le decía uno de los chicos, a otro que supuse que era Yuuto por cómo nos miro.

-Claro que si, Keito.- dijo Yuuto Poniéndose Al frente de nosotras.- pero no creo que seamos, los únicos en darnos cuenta de eso, hermano, mira que atrás de ellas hay dos Chicos.- miramos así, atrás y efectivamente estaban dos chicos atrás de nosotras.

-Haber, Danos permiso, estamos cansadas quiero llegar a mi departamento, no tengo tiempo que perder Con unos Alcohólicos, que se creen unos Machotes porque están reunidos con su amigos.-dije en tono serio. Ino me apretó la mano, estaba asusta.

-Tienes Valor para Hablarme de en ese tomo, Muchachita, pero se ve que eres Estúpida, No te has fijado que somos 6 hombres y tu estas sola con tu Amiguita.- dijo Yuuto tirando su cigarrillo y poniéndose al frente mío y tirando el humo en la cara, sentí una mezcla de Alcohol y Cigarrillos.

-Haber Estúpido, a mi no me hablas así y mejor Lárgate de mi camino, que no estoy de maldito humor, bastardo.- dije agarrándole la mano mas fuerte a Ino y poniendo, atrás mío.

-Ya verás maldita mocosa.-Dijo, de pronto sentí como alguien me tomaba de la cintura y luego sin darme cuenta Yuuto estaba en el Piso y A lado mío estaba sujetándome mi cintura un chico, no pude verle el rostro luego sentí mucho sueño y todo se volvió oscuro, lo último que pude ver fue unos Ojos Rojos.

De pronto me empecé a despertar, me dolía la cabeza y al recordar todo lo que había pasado, abrí los ojos de golpee y me levante de mi sitio y, me di cuenta que estaba en mi cuarto de mi departamento y, que a mi lado se encontraba Otra persona, también note que no llevaba puesta mi ropa, estaba completamente desnuda y la persona que estaba a mi lado también, un poco asustada alce las sabanas que nos cubría y pude ver, que la persona que estaba mi lado, era el chico que había visto en mi balcón, de pronto un montón de preguntas llegaron a mi mente ¿Qué hacía yo, con este chico en mi cama?, ¿Cómo había logrado traerme a mi departamento?, ¿Dónde estaba Ino?, ¿Qué había Pasado con los chicos que nos estaban molestando a Ino y a mí?

-Vuelve a dormir, está muy temprano tan solo son las 4 de la mañana.- oí decir a el chico de mi lado su voz me parecía tan relajante me había parecido escucharla antes, pero, antes de darme cuenta sentí como me envolvía con sus brazos y nos tapaba con la Sabana.- luego te explico todo más tarde pero ahora mismo estoy muy cansado.-

-Quien eres.-

-Sasuke Uchiha.-dijo antes de darme cuenta me sentí tan cansada y de pronto todo se volvió a oscurecer.

* * *

><p>Reviews!<p> 


End file.
